Men and Teen Titans
by Mark Meredith
Summary: You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you wants to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground, leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor.
1. Chapter 1

G. M. _ Approximately Words Counted 4,000

6 Grove Road _ 2014 G. M.

_ Disposable Copy

3372

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash,

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you wants to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground, leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though Shadowcat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early, get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad temper, can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins: Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: they are really dense, heavy, hard to chew, digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast; I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: it turned out to be a total, complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females, young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, (the Archangel) was first: then there was Jean Grey: Scott Summers the Cyclops: Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind. Or nobody would get to school on time; it's a method used by many school-busses for quite a while, at the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me, ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch, air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above. It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm, stinging in there.

I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as Nightcrawler Wagner ran through the room, out the front door. The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of Nightcrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**: of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared, obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires.

I then heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, **ya-hoo**, it was then that I vomited in the commode. I had given Summers; ShadowCat their book-bags, they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room, **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute, becoming intangible passing through Beast's self, then reached back into my chest, said ShadowCat had left something in my chest.

ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush, I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: Nightcrawler's: book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit I forgot to give Nightcrawler the backpack, I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.** I had said to myself out loud, "Well Logan, I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business, nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion, the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion. The street bends, straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road. Where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle, it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating; after the dip in the road that came.

That stretch of road, the curve that hugged the side of the little hill! In front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean, the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car, gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper, honking the horn: trying to get his attention: Summers looked back, saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity, my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible, walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible, the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with now you became intangible**;

ShadowCat asked, **uh, what are you talking about: sir?**

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered: ": You left your tooth brush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest, root around before your classes start": Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that", ShadowCat: reached into this mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath! Moreover, hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest, found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush, stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was; Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side _**of **_the far corner of the school building on their right.

A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building, wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones; X-Men had all noticed this by now, finally I said; **they saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building; decided to come out, look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it.**

Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings. _

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give Nightcrawler his backpack, **

McCoy then said,** I had a 'brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school, handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to Nightcrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that: you could have come in a long coat, hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think: now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'l just be a second here.**

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash,

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy!** **Look out:**

One of the little groups said, **mutant freaks****!****!** Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral, I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked, the stone went through Miss Pryde's head, hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa' here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan, Ororo (Storm) to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane, sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath, stated, O.K. everybody: hold hands. We're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes: The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction, joined hands suddenly becoming intangible, ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Neumann's! Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see. Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students, calmly said, **Summers: hey! Red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words: I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes, going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you****. _ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

_ _ _Summers said then_: _**physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: **_**though.**_

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said; **heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining **_**the**_** Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr****.**** Worthington: that a Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it**,

_ _ _ Colossus: astonished had said, **what is this: all of this: for,** _

_ _ _Jean Grey (the Phoenix) cried out, **there was no punch thrown**, _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person**, _

_ _ _ Bart Allen the KidFlash said then: **yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another kid****:**** right**; _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey then said, **it was Miss Pryde who did it: she didn't do it on purpose,** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, **we heard that you people were not supposed to use powers on campus. You people stepped in it bad this time.**

Young Summers then said, "What is this about; what does it have to do with the Titans:"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster, Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes, kill with a thought: Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out," _

_ _ _ **Raven** then said grimly, **the school called us, that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings". _ 

_ _ _ Tim said, **by law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave****.****_**

**_ _ _**The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing, walking to us: telling the students around me to leave. _ 

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, said to that, I see Rasputin's point people: **the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go. **We say here.

Young Summers said, **we don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's**: _ _

_ _ _ Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be, there are no X-Men wannabe's on my team", _ _

_ _ _ NightCrawler: answered,** the Titans are, all you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!

Nightcrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders, gorillas to copy Nightcrawler****'****s acrobat powers; ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol, Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up, acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny;**

Young the Beast Boy replied, **funnier than you will ever be, Fritz Von Sauerkraut,**

ShadowCat: spit out these words, **hey: what about you over there****:**** Terra Markov****:**** yeah: you. How old are you anyway; what are you (?): barely 13: you went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene; face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men, you figured, **_**I'm young: too**_**; so you just copied me****!_ _ _**

**_ _ _**Terra Markov replied, **waita minute: you're X****-****Men: what I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's, I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened****! _ **

**_ _ _ **ShadowCat retorted, **yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!**

Summers said, **don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl, AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, Cyclops, back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix:**

Jean Grey replied, **yeah: what's with Goth-girl over there, since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me, I created a phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that phoenix made of fire, vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self the Raven; ravens are a kind of bird, phoenixes are legendary birds! **_**Then**_** Raven starts making dark energy Raven shapes around her: hey Raven why you don't stop copying me, willya:****_ _ _**

**_ _ _ **Mr. Logan changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine, said, **just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons, sharp objects we could**; Tim took out Robin Two's sharp Birda rang out of his golden utility belt, instantly held it out in front of him;

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett the Wolverine walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit, slowly walked up:** what's happening here with all this: I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid, what's your name, what're yew supposed to be again: (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy**:

Young the Beast Boy replied, **my name is (the Beast Boy) Garfield Logan darn it:**

Jim said; **name is Garfield what: this's got ta be a huge joke on me or something:** Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons, then transmuted Colossus' skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers, he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers, tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus which ripped through his shirt, reflected the energy blast down at the ground, tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath, making a hole.

Nightcrawler yelled, astonished; **why **_**are **_**you attacking us****: _ **

**_ **Tim yelled back,_**you**_ **all just had to move didn't you: that's why, that's why; you all just had to go, do that! O.K.: this is it; that is it: this is the big battle Titans; Titans **_**attack**_**, ****_ _**

**_ _ _ **Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly, transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a set of thundering right crosses to Pete-Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out, latch around the Phoenix' sides.** Raven **exclaimed;** I pick Carrot Top's **_**sis**_**.** Worthington, the third, opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out, the Archangel's wings, flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Koriand'r Cory (StarFire) called out; **this one is Thanagarian****!** **I will fly after him! He can fly just like I**, Koriand'r Cory flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third.

Allen was up into a crouching position, taken off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross, young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once; fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain. Young Allen cried out, **that hurt: ow, you broke my arm, jerk****:**** CyClops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back;** I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at Nightcrawler, stated, **does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi, does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist:**

Nightcrawler: retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of Nightcrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

M, G. _ Approx Count 200

506 Cottage _ 2014, M, G. Duramen

Madison _ Disposable Copy

3372

AN ARTICLE, DIFFERENTLYABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL

SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet that you don't think that Jean-Grey (-the-Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed; the story begins in the below-paragraph.

The story starts in an alternate 1984 like in the-Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985, super-heroes had won the Vietnam War. In this alternate Earth: the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants had killed **Senator** Robt. Kelley before Robt. Kelley became president in the movie X-Men, was killed by Mr. Magnus- Lehnsherr, the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants. Robt. Kelley had been killed nine**-teen-seventy-eight**, mutants were blamed for everything bad. In nine-teen-eighty-four: people were brandishing the slogan, "It is 1984: do you know what _your _children are:" the-Mutant-Registration-Act was passed in 1984: earlier than Spider-Man's dimension did because of the outrage over the assassination.

North American mutates had to register their powers like guns. Then super-heroes had to register their secret abilities, names with the Canadian, American government. The North American countries instituted use of enormous robots to defeat mutants with their mutant powers: putting mutants in jail. Much earlier than X-Men: II X-Men United, in a much **worse** manner: the military attacked: invading Xavier's School for the Gifted: the X-Mansion.

X-students were being shot when -Xavier went with a wheelchair to look through a window. In this world, Jean Grey had become the- (PRONUNC-iated: fee-nix) Dark-Phoenix like in X-Men III: the Last Stand: before the attack on Prof-.X's-academy, school for mutants was attacked: Jean-Grey (the Dark Phoenix) had not been killed. (-the Phoenix) had not turned evil, (the-Cyclops) Summers happily married, had a young child with Grey by the time of the assault. Charles-Xavier **(-**Professor-Xavier**) **had pulled aside the curtain as young Rachel ran to X..

X. said to young (the Phoenix-2) Rachel Summers, "You'll be safe in the Danger Room." but, Phoenix, wouldn't go.

X. was talking about the holographic room from X-Men III: the Last Stand that was under-ground but, Phoenix, replied, "Not without you, Professor;"

Meredith-2 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

X.; called to, Phoenix, **I must try to stop this**: as the inside-mansion was smoking from the firing upon the X students; Charles Xavier called out the open window**, we mean no harm! **_**We surrender! In mercy's name, cease fir**_**; *** a mortar shell shot through the back of, Charles Xavier's seat through, Charles Xavier's stomach: through the window; Charles Xavier's **chair** sped backward, when, Charles Xavier's shoulders fell back into what was left of the back of the chair; X's.; head slumped to the fore; **unexpressive.** Phoenix, continued walking: slowly now toward X..

Phoenix, approached, Charles Xavier's wheelchair, put Rachel's left hand on, Charles Xavier's unmoving neck as heated smoke rose from the hole in, X's., stomach. When the soldiers finally got to; Phoenix; Phoenix; was still standing by the side of X.; still in shock. The military officers walked up to gather 'round, Phoenix, with a drug dart with a drug chosen by the United States so to make, Phoenix, not able to concentrate. Phoenix; couldn't use Rachel's psychic powers thusly until the U.S. government finally let up on the dosage amount.

Phoenix; was doped-up, taken to jail with many other mutants, psychologically tortured to psychically find other mutants. Certain mutants had powers that helped the government to find other mutants. Mutants were named as Hounds, were trained to point out others were mutants while heavily medicated just enough that they cannot think much nor feel. Hound mutants were made to put on dog collars with thick chains for leashes so that government workers could pull Hounds where mutants were needed to find other reported mutants in a certain area.

Then came the Sentinels: giant robots: with built in devices to kill or capture mutants manufactured in an African factory by one of X-Men's enemies who were a rich investor. Sentinels had many weapons such as metal javelins shot from housings in their arms; electric beams shot from their eyes; retractable metal tentacles to coil, maul electrocute mutants. Sentinels helped the military, Hounds: rounding up mutants, sometimes killing them in the process. Then came the concentration camp ghettos like in World War II with barb wired stonewalls, guards to keep mutants in.

By this time Rachel was teen age: the mutants wore power inhibiting mechanism collars that were heavy, as large as neck braces; Phoenix; was graduated from a Hound program because of Rachel's hard work at this point; by this time Sentinels turned on the North America government. Sentinels overran The 'States of America, Canada government to try, rule more logically; to better implement their programming to kill or capture all mutants. **Sen**_t__**inel**__s_ were getting out of control. Soon: by then: Sentinels were assassinating super powered humans.

Parker (the Spider-Man), Banner the Hulk, (pronunciation mer dock) Matt Murdoch- (the-Daredevil), Mr. Stark the-Iron Man, Mrs. Richards-the-Invisible-Woman, John-Storm the-Human-Torch, Mr. Grimm the Thing, Richards (-Mister Fantastic), Dr. Victor Von Doom, Johnny-Blaze -the-Ghost-Rider, T'Challa (the Panther), Rogers the Captain of America, the-Vision, Jim Rhodey the Iron-Man 2 were assassinated by Sentinels. In one of the chain link gateways to New York's ghetto there was a pauper's graveyard paid for by taxes: plain tombstones of dead superhuman heroes, mutant heroes; Mr. Wagner; the Nightcrawler; Hank P. McCoy Beast; Warren- the-third (-the-Archangel); Rob Drake the**-**Iceman**; **X.; Phoenix; Summers, Lorna Lehnsherr M-2. Were gravestones of (pronounced shon) Sean-Cassidy (the Banshee), Pietro Maximoff (the Quicksilver), (Wanda Maximoff) the Scarlet-Witch. The only remaining X-Men were Jim -Logan- Howlett, Storm Ororo Munroe, Phoenix, Erik (the-Magneto), the Colossus (Mr.-Nicholievich Rasputin), the grownup son of Mrs. Richards', Reed Richards Franklin Richards-Storm- Psi-lord.

Sentinels had told other countries to bow down, surrender to the rulings of Sentinels or their governments would be taken by force. Other countries said that if Sentinels left the border of the Canadian government: that the other governments promised a nuclear strike back that could end the world. Sentinels were planning the attack on the rest of the world. Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands but if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time, use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying.

James-Howlett (-Wolverine) brought with Mr. Howlett a tiny device that would jam the power dampening collars for a small group: since X-Men were trained to work as a team; X-Men decided that they would keep the tiny jamm-ER a secret among X-Men. As a last-ditch-effort to save their world X-Men planned: two salvo/gambits. Plan one: was that X-Men would travel through the sewers to the-Fantastic-Four's building headquarters; the living steel Colossus carried the body of unconscious Katherine Pryde Rasputin (Shadowcat). While traveling through an iron sewer tunnel: Sentinels attacked; a ray blast from a Sentinel's metal glove shot down through the ceiling of the sewer tunnel; Phoenix'; husband Frank cried out**,**_** "**_That _sound! __**Aarrrgh!" **_

The beam blast of electrons came down -striking Psi-lord, destroying Frank's body.

Phoenix screamed**, Frank'; **when Phoenix' husband Psi-lord had died; Phoenix; felt Psi-lord die in Phoenix' mind. A giant metal hand reached down into the hole in the ceiling: grabbing the side of the metallic hole: ripped open the ceiling. **A Sentinel** pulled open the ceiling to reveal a Sentinel had ripped the middle of the street above to get at the six escaped mutants; after X-Men took the battle to above the streets; Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin had hidden in an alcove of a New York business's doorway. Therefore, they couldn't be seen down the street; X-Men battled Sentinels to the streets above the ground.

After the Fantastic-Four was all killed: -Sentinels set up base in the Fantastic-Four's building headquarters. When X-Men made their way to the surface X-Men implemented their second plan.

The assassination of Senator Robt. Kelley was where it all began so, Phoenix, used Rachel's new age mutant powers to switch the life-forces of Kate Pryde Rasputin with Kitty- (Ariel-) Pryde in '80. Kate Pryde Rasputin might be able to stop that future from happening before the nuclear holocaust. Kate Pryde Rasputin fought by the side of the 80's X-Men: Mr. Howlett, Storm, the-Cyclops:

Mr. Howlett, Storm, Colossus made their way to the top of the Baxter Building where X-Men fell into a Sentinel trap. Mr. Howlett hurtled through the air towards a Sentinel whom blasted Mr. Howlett backward with an electron blast from its palm. Mr. Howlett degenerated as Mr. Howlett muscles were blasted: disintegrating off Wolverine's adamantium bones. Mr. Howlett changed position in mid-hurtle: doubling backward, arching Mr. Howlett's metal spine as Mr. Howlett painfully screaming_**, yerrrrgh**_**!**

A Sentinel released a spring-loaded steel javelin from a housing in its forearm, shot it across the room, through Ororo Munroe's back.

Storm cried out the name of Ororo Munroe's best friend the steel Colossus screaming out**, Peter!** The living steel Colossus turned; ran back to where Storm landed on the floor of the Baxter Building. The steel Colossus turned Storm on Storm's side, held Storm as Peter cried. The living steel Colossus, Storm were both sworn to never kill once but Peter being perhaps the last of his X-Men team filled Colossus with murderous rage as Colossus punched the Omega Line Sentinel that killed **Peter's** best friend flying out of the side of the skyscraper.

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. All the way down on the street, Phoenix, had felt them die. In one minute Peter was dead too. During the battle with X-Men: the blind member of the-Brotherhood of Evil-Mutants named Destiny slipped away into the Senate building with a crossbow, found Senator Robt. Kelley to kill Robt. Kelley.

Luckily, Kate Pryde-Rasputin (-the Sprite) had managed to sneak after Senator Robt. Kelley far enough to spy Robt. Kelley almost about to be killed by Destiny. Kate Pryde-Rasputin ran up behind Destiny **from** the Sprite's hiding space becoming immaterial, passing through Destiny, solidifying the Sprite's shoulders the moment after passing through: hitting Destiny's forearm. Kate Pryde-Rasputin bumped Destiny's arm just enough to jostle Destiny's aim, make the arrow barely miss Senator Robt. Kelley's face; Phoenix realized that Kate Pryde-Rasputin couldn't have changed their past because Rachel's future didn't change any by the time Storm, Mr. Howlett, the steel Colossus had all died. When Kate Pryde Rasputin came back from the past, Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin knew they couldn't make the future any better so their only choice was to go on to their next mission to make sure the future didn't get any worse.

Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin traveled through the sewer to ex-Colonel Carol Danvers- (the-Binary's) apartment to get military uniforms, infiltrate the nerve center of Project Nimrod. Project Nimrod was named after Nimrod the mythological hunter. The government was creating the ultimate Sentinel, which the American government was sending into the past to kill mutants. The United States government nicknamed the ultimate Sentinel: Nimrod after the legendary hunter.

When Kate Pryde Rasputin entered past, the guards Kate Pryde Rasputin used the identity of- the Binary, Phoenix, wore the outfit of a Hound. Phoenix, Kate Pryde Rasputin was inside the cyberrobotics facility when they were discovered as frauds. There was a shoot out, when the last two X-Men were in the main room for Project Nimrod, Kate Pryde Rasputin sealed the electronic door, had, Phoenix, scramble the lock telekinetically, use_**d**_ a hypnotism code word_, Dark Phoenix,_ that was hypnotized into, Phoenix. Kate Pryde Rasputin discussed with her that perhaps, Phoenix, could send a person back in time but when Kate Pryde Rasputin said the hypnotic trigger word_;_ Phoenix, slipped across the abyss of eternity, into the past; so that, Phoenix, whom was like a daughter to Kate Pryde Rasputin would be safe**. **

From there: Kate Pryde Rasputin faced Nimrod the ultimate Sentinel alone. One time the Beyonder from the cartoon The Spider-Man showed, Phoenix, the future, what happened to Kate Pryde Rasputin. The Beyonder showed, Phoenix, an image of future passed where Kate Pryde Rasputin having been overwhelmed by the ultimate Sentinel: turns to run from Nimrod_**,**_ is blasted from Nimrod's electric-lightning hand blast to death before **Nimrod** travels back in time to kill more mutants. Phoenix, came back to the past to find Storm having lost Ororo Munroe's powers, Jean-Grey being dead before was pregnant, Summers not married to Phoenix, **Pe**ter's sister Illyana Rasputin (Majik) older because of a trip to another dimension, X. being able to walk.

Phoenix, wasn't sure if she was in an alternate dimension's alternate Earth or if Kate Pryde Rasputin, Phoenix, wanted, Phoenix, wanted to change the future of that **world**;

Meredith-3 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-4 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-5 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-6 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-7 'ENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

* Continued; *

Meredith-8 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-9 'FFERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-10 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

Meredith-11 'FERENTLY ABLED SUPERHEROES: RACHEL SUMMERS (-THE-PHOENIX-TWO)

- - -30- - -

M, G. _ Approx Count 200

506 Cottage _ 2014, M, G. Duramen

Madison _ Disposable Copy

3372

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character; not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's. Life; what happens next; who knows what happens; inspire one by putting a review; tell one what one wants! To be happening in the story, next, OK; OK; perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now;

- - -30- - -


End file.
